


Alienation

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot, So ready to see this brotp in season 4, and this looks like it's going to be even more accurate given sdcc, but I love these nerds, even if it is going to take a while for them to get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Or: Alex is tired, Querl is lonely, and somehow the result is friendship.





	Alienation

They don’t sit near him.

It’s a silly thing to dwell on, of course- the computers are spaced evenly from one another, and he chose the one on the end of the desk, to differentiate himself from Winslow- but the fact still exists. If there are other DEO agents working at the computers, they choose any one but the one directly beside him, and he can’t help but keep noticing it as the months go on.

So it’s quite a surprise to him when Director Danvers herself sits down in the chair beside his, with a small mountain of paperwork.

“Director? Are you alright?”

She’s not- she looks like she hasn’t been sleeping well, with unbrushed hair and bags under her eyes, her uniform wrinkled like she’s slept in it.

“I’ll be fine, Brainy. And you know you can call me Alex.”

Brainy rolls his eyes.

“I am aware. But while we are working with one another, I feel as though it is more respectful to address you by your title, especially now given your higher rank.”

Alex isn’t looking at him, as she takes the first stapled set of papers off the pile and starts writing. He, meanwhile, returns to the surveillance cameras, cycling through the city and the surrounding area, making sure there’s no criminal activity that the DEO is required to stop.

After a while, he leans back, keeping a map of the city on the screen just in case, and watches Alex.

It’s only been a few months since she took over in the DEO, but already she’s running a tight ship. Brainy’s heard from Kara that Alex has had experience running the DEO before, which he supposes is why she looks so confident in her leadership position, making sure everyone has something to do.

Then again, he supposes that there could be criminal activity at any hour of the day, and thus she’s not allowed to rest. And there is also what she is working on in her free time…

He reaches over, to a stack of papers that she hasn’t gotten to yet, and quickly scans it with his eyes. She seems to be working on adoption forms, that would make her an official mother. Just from the forms alone, it appears a complicated process, which is perhaps why she looks like she is in so much stress in addition to her job. Still, he wants to help her-

“Put that back.” Alex says. He freezes, holding the form, and he slowly puts it back where it was.

“I apologize.” Brainy answers. “I was just curious.”

“My personal life is not your concern, Agent Dox.” Alex says. “I can handle this myself.”

Brainy nods, in understanding.

“I’m aware.” He says. “But, perhaps, after this you might consider some sleep? Even when working with the Legion, I was never one to sleep much when at any second, I could be sent on a mission… but it is necessary, for optimal performance. And I believe that also applies here.”

Alex closes her eyes, exhaling, then opens them again, setting the form down.

“Maybe you’re right.” She says.

“Yes.” Brainy answers. He doesn’t bother to elaborate, as he would likely be called arrogant. “And… thank you.”

“What?”

“For talking to me.” He continues, hands shaking slightly as he holds them together. “Even if it _was_ work-related, or related to your personal life. I have noticed…” He hesitates. “Never mind. It is none of your concern.”

“My agents’ lives are my concern.” Alex answers. “Go on.”

“Besides you and Kara, not many people here seem eager to interact with me.” Brainy says. “They do not even sit in the chair besides mine, for some inexplicable reason.”

Alex puts her papers aside, turning Brainy’s chair towards her. “I’m sorry.” She says. “You _are_ welcome here, of course.”

“Perhaps they were used to having Winslow be here.” Brainy says. “But now, I am present, instead of him… yet I will never truly live up to his legacy.”

Alex sighs. Hearing him say that, of all things, and seeing the look on his face… it’s enough.

She grabs his hand, pulling him up with her, before she hugs him suddenly, taking him by surprise.

“Alex, you did not have to-“

“Shut up.” She says. “You’re gonna make me cry, and we both know nobody can see me cry.”

“I understand.”

“You’re a good person, and a good agent.” She continues. “And people will get used to you, trust me. But you’re not Winn- and that’s not a bad thing.”

“Thank you, Dir- _Alex_.”

She pulls away from him, and he manages a smile.

“You’re welcome- _Querl_.”


End file.
